Her Family's A Special Kind Of Crazy
by WavesOfWisdom
Summary: 16-year-old Navya Kumar always thought her 13-year-old cousin, Aria, was normal. Well, sort of. But, after a surprise package pops up and Aria's half brother asks if he and 8 of her friends can come live with them for 15 days, Navya's about to find out that her cousin's other family is far from normal. In fact, they're not even fully human...Rated T for Greek cursing
1. The Package

**Hey guys, first fanfic here. Sorry if its no good :P let me know in the reviews! BTW, if you would like a character, send me a review with details and I'll put you in…well I'll try. And if you would like me to read and review your story, do let me know and I will. Love you all! Enjoy! **

I always thought my little cousin was normal…well fairly so. Turns out, she was far from normal, not even fully human. But I only found out recently. And I halfway wish I hadn't.

The day started out normally enough. My cousin, Aria, and I were living in my old house. It was above our grandparent's house and we were staying there because she claimed she needed some time to get away. We were on break, so we had 20 days off. My boyfriend, Kaushik had come over for the day (he had a habit of coming over every other day actually).

Kaushik and I were sitting on the couch, cuddling. Now, this house didn't have a lot of furniture. There was a couch, a table and an old TV set in the living room, a small fridge and stove in the kitchen and a stack of mattresses, pillows, sheets and blankets. There were two rooms, one kind of tiny, the other bigger and two bathrooms. That was it. Aria was inside the tiny room, getting dressed after her shower, when a cardboard box materialized in front of us. It looked kind of beat up, and had a piece of folded white paper attached to it with 'To: Aria' written on it in messy scribble.

"Aria!" I called, "Package for you!"

"Huh?" she asked, as she walked out of the room, "Package?"

I found myself staring at her, like I had been for 3 days, ever since she showed up. Something about her had changed in the 10 or so months that she had been gone. She walked with her head held high. She had gotten taller (she was now about 5 foot 5), and her figure had become more defined. She was still 13, but she carried herself like a goddess, like she had some higher purpose in this world. She also had become more comfortable with herself. For example, a year ago, she would always wear clothes that covered her legs, until her knees at least. Today, she was dressed in denim shorts, torn at the edges with a worn out teal T-shirt. Her dark brown hair was tossed up in a messy bun.

She eyed the package at my feet and sat down on the ground. "What the…" she murmured, and plucked the paper off of the box. Unfolding it, her dark hazel eyes scanned the sheet, before a grin broke out on her face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A birthday present," she said with a smirk, and handed me the paper.

_Dear Ari_, it read, _Before you burn the box cause you think it's a prank or something, it's not. SERIOUSLY! We swear on the Styx it's not a prank. It's…well…its Hermes cabin tradition to walk around with cameras to capture embarrassing moments, but we get some really good shots too. So, since during your birthday you were flying all over the planet trying to prevent the end of the world…we thought we would give you this as a late birthday present of sorts. So that you have a reminder that your family is in one piece. We love you Ari! Love, Conner and Travis Stoll, with a bit of help from well…everyone _

Aria opened the box and pulled out a bronze book thing. "Oh my gods," she gasped and ran her hand over something on the cover. I sat down next to her and peered over her shoulder. On the cover was an engraving of a trident with the words "Daughter of Poseidon," above it and "Hero of Olympus" under it. She opened the book by unlocking an intricate clasp and flipped to the first page. It was a cream color, with bronze edges. Written in a shiny bronze/gold ink was : _Aria Kumar, Daughter of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, One of the Nine, Honorary Member of the Council of the Gods, Ambassador of Camp Half Blood, Third in Command at Camp Half Blood, Slayer of Hyperion, Survivor of Tartarus, Legend of her time. _Aria was grinning like a maniac, while I was just confused. What did half of that stuff even mean?

She flipped the next page and there was a picture of her, probably around 8-years-oldstanding next to a 12-year-old kid with black hair and sea green eyes. The guy had his arm around her and they were both smiling at the camera. _Sibling-ly love! ;P _the caption read. The next picture had those two again, along with a blonde girl with grey eyes. Aria was getting a piggy back ride from the guy and the girl was laughing at them.

"That's Percy," Aria said, pointing at the boy, "and that's Annabeth," she said pointing at the girl. After a few more picture of them, along with a guy with curly hair that Aria said was Grover, she flipped to a page where a piece of orange cloth was fixed. It said, CABIN 3, in a weird, Greek style font. The edges were burned and it was extremely worn out, and a bit torn. But, Aria gasped and smiled and ran her fingers over it like it was silk.

"My first camp shirt," she whispered, looking close to tears. She flipped through the next 30 or so pages, occasionally stopping to name someone in the picture. Some of the pictures had captions, other didn't. Aria seemed to grow up through the pictures, going from a little 8-year-old, to about 13. Same went for everyone else. She ran her fingers over a picture of her with a buff guy named Charles Beckendorf and a pretty girl named Silena, smiling sadly.

After about 35 pages, she stopped, staring at a picture of her with Percy, two other girls and two other guys. _The Big Three Kids (all of them this time)_ read the caption. She looked like she did now, so I figured the picture was recent. Percy looked like he might be around 17...muscled and I had to admit, _hot_. A girl dressed in black jeans, a black T-shirt and a silver parka, with a tiara in her choppy black hair and startling blue eyes stood next to him. She looked like she was around 16. Aria introduced her as Thaila. The other girl had dark brown skin, cinnamon colored hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a purple shirt that said SPQR and jeans and looked about 13. Aria said she was Hazel. One of the guys was dressed in all black, with pale skin and black hair and an aviator's jacket. He looked like he was about 14-years-old. The other guy had blond hair and the same blue eyes as Thaila. He was muscular too, a bit taller than Percy and wore the same kind of shirt as Hazel. He was probably 16-17. Aria said they were Nico and Jason.

All of their positions in the picture intrigued me. Aria stood next to Percy, with a smile on her face. Thalia was on the other side of Percy, half glaring at Percy and half smiling. Percy had a smile/smirk thing on his face and had his arms around Aria and Thaila's shoulders. Hazel looked like she was trying hard not to laugh and was standing with Nico on the other side of Aria. Nico was rolling his eyes, laughing, with one arm slung around Hazel. Aria had one of her arms around Hazel's waist. Jason stood next Thaila, eying the people next to him with a smirk and an expression like, 'Why on earth do I know these people'.

The next picture had Aria, Percy, Hazel, Jason and Nico, along with 2 more girls and 2 more guys. One of the girls was an older Annabeth, the other was a really pretty girl with brown hair in a braid with feathers. Aria introduced her as Piper. One of the guys was tall and buff, like a football player, apparently known as Frank. The other was a short(ish) Latino kid with slightly pointed ears, curly brown hair and brown eyes. His name was Leo. Again, their positions were interesting. Percy had his arm around Annabeth's waist and she was leaning on his shoulder, both of them grinning. Jason had an arm around Piper, who was leaning into him and another around Nico, who looked like his grin was slightly reluctant. They were standing to Percy and Annabeth's right. Frank and Hazel were holding hands and standing to the extreme right, next to Jason Piper and Nico. Percy's other arm was slung around Aria's shoulders, and she was leaning against Leo. They all wore either orange 'Camp Half-Blood' T-shirts, or purple 'SPQR' T-shirts. They were all smiling, their eyes dancing with happiness. The caption read, _The Nine._

There were a lot more pictures, including some that were cute (like the one of Aria with her arms slung around Percy's neck from behind, or the one of Percy with his arm around Aria, kissing her cheek), some that were funny (like the one of Aria and Hazel chasing Percy, him laughing his head off, them looking murderous) and some that confused me (like the one of Aria glaring at a laughing Jason, pointing a bronze sword at him menacingly, or the one of Aria smirking, holding a water bottle, aimed toward a scared looking Leo like a gun, or the one of Annabeth and Aria attacking a terrified looking Percy with a white sword in Annabeth's case and a bronze one in Aria's case).

Aria laughed at some pictures, introduced more people and shook her head at other pictures. I exchanged a look with Kaushik like 'What on earth?' Finally, Aria came to the last page, that had a group photo of most of the people in the book, with the exception of some. They were all smiling or grinning or laughing. Written underneath it was _The Family, The Heroes_.

Aria closed the book and hugged it, grinning like a crazy person, before looking at Kaushik and I. "What?" she asked, looking at our confused faces.

"Aria…who are those people? And why were you guys in armour in some of the pictures? And why were you carrying weapons?" I asked.

"Oh…Uh…" she stammered, "They're my friends, from the camp that I go to…and we're in armour cause…um…"

Suddenly, the air behind her started to shimmer and a moving image of Percy appeared in midair.

"Aria?" Percy said.

Aria turned around and stared at the picture, "Oh hey Perce, what's up?"

"Nothing really, but we're thinking of showing up there by tomorrow."

"What?" Aria asked, looking confused.

"Yeah…uh…I was wondering if we, like the rest of the 9, could come and hang there till your break gets over. Ya know, to kinda get away from it all," he said in his heavy New York accent.

Aria made a slight choking sound, "Here? Like, _India?_"

Percy nodded, his grin fading a bit.

"Oh…uh…I'd have to ask my mom…hold on, " she managed, pulling out her phone and calling her mom.

"Hello?" she said into the phone, "Hey Ma…..yeah, no we're good…..yes I mean that in all ways…..no apocalypses…..no I'm not going on a quest…..Ma! Would you just listen?….yeah, Percy just Imed and he wants to know if the rest of the 9 can crash here till end of break….to get away from it all for a bit Ma, same reason I came home…..yeah ok cool…..yeah I'll ask her….ok, alright, thanks….love you too….bye." She hung up and turned to me. "Ma said it was ok with her if its ok with you. Something about you being the one who has to deal with us…"

I looked at her pleading expression and thought it over. Over 15 days with 9 slightly insane teenagers, if the pictures were anything to go by. Probably not the world's best idea…but I was curious. If I was to learn anything about my cousin's crazy life, these people were going to have to come.

"Yeah sure," I told Aria, "They can come."

Both Aria and Percy grinned. "Awesome, thanks," Percy said, "We'll see you tomorrow. See ya Ari, love you."

"See ya Perce, love you too," Aria replied and slashed her hand across the image, making it disappear.

Something told me the next two weeks were going to be pure insanity.

**And there we have it, the first chapter! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Till next time**

**Daughter of Poseidon**


	2. They're Here!

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter. Please do review so I can make my writing better. And let me know if I should continue this…because I'm not too sure. Anyway, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own PJO or HoO…I'm not Rick :P**

Kaushik wasn't too happy with the idea of five guys living with us, but Aria reassured him that three of them were coming with their girlfriends, one was madly in love anyway and the fifth was 14-years-old. Not to mention, they all treated her as a sister and wouldn't hit on me. For sure. But still, my pleasantly possessive boyfriend said he would come and visit every few days, just to 'keep an eye on things'.

The next day, after showers and breakfast and such, Aria and I were sitting in the larger room, talking about this and that, when the doorbell rang. Aria got up and went to answer it, after a bit of an argument (we are both equally lazy at times). A few seconds later, I heard a bunch of greetings.

Stepping into the living room, I saw Aria hugging a boy with blonde hair (Jason, I thought) and a girl with kaleidoscope eyes (must be Piper, I thought).

"Where's Leo?" Aria asked, letting go of the girl.

Jason looked nervous and said, "He…um…he's parking the ship."

"The ship? You guys took the Argo?"

"Uh…yeah…" Jason scratched the back of his neck.

"Where's he parking it though? Not really a lot of space around here."

Aria had a point. We lived in a completely residential area, with pretty much no space to park anything except cars and motorbikes, forget a ship. Speaking of that, how could these people come from New York to India on a _ship_ in a day?

"He's…uh…parking it on the roof," Jason mumbled.

Aria's eyes widened. "The roof? Like, _my _roof!?" **(AN: In India (at least where I live), most of the houses have flat roofs, so technically, a ship could land there, ya know, technically :P ) **

Jason nodded sheepishly.

Aria stormed outside, pushing off Percy's arm when he tried to stop her, and ignoring the need for shoes. She stood there, barefoot, facing the house, with her hands on her hips.

"Valdez!" she yelled, glaring at the top of the house. The rest of us followed her outside. I followed her gaze and saw a warship. An actual, bronze, glittering, massive mother warship hovering above our house.

A boy with curly hair, slightly pointy ear and a goofy grin popped out from behind the railing of the main deck. He stuck his head down, looking at Aria, still grinning. "Hey gorgeous!" he called.

Aria's glare intensified. "What in Styx are you doing, Valdez?"

"Landing my ship," the boy, whom I recognized as Leo, answered.

"On the roof?"

"Nowhere else to land it, is there."

"Valdez, I swear to the gods, if you break my house," Aria threatened.

"I'll build you a new one."

Aria huffed and Leo held his hands up in surrender, "Warning received, Mermaid. Be down in a flash." He grinned again and disappeared from view.

"I swear I'll kill that boy," Aria grumbled as she stared at the ship.

The ship started sinking and ended up touching down gently on the roof. It stopped again and Leo climbed down the rope ladder hanging off the side. He had a tool belt around his waist.

"I missed you, Mermaid," he said as his feet touched the ground. Aria shot him a look like, _shut-up-if-you-value-your-life-otherwise-I-will-ki ll-you-three-times-and-then-kill-you-again_.

"Don't call me Mermaid, Bozo. But I missed you too," they hugged and Leo laughed.

"Um…how about we go inside," I said, finally finding my voice.

Frank turned and looked at me, "Uh, sorry but, who are you?"

"Aria's cousin," I told him.

"Why are you two living alone here?" Leo asked.

"Why is there a warship on my roof?" I retaliated.

Leo smirked, "Touché."

"Right, introductions, sorry," Aria said, "Let's go inside."

We filed into the living room and sat down, all on the floor in some kind of circle.

"Aria, explain." I demanded. This was all too confusing. Kids in armor and weapons in the pictures? Now a warship? I needed an explanation.

Aria looked cornered. "Oh…uh…um…well, you know how I go to a camp every year? And random times in between too?"

I nodded.

"Well, you know about the Greek gods right?"

I nodded again.

"They exist. And sometimes, they, uh, hook up with mortals and have kids. These kids are half god, half human, called demigods or half-bloods. And we're," she gestured to herself -and the visitors, "Are half-bloods. The camp I go to is one of the only safe places on earth for alf-bloods, the other being the Roman camp in California. We have weapons in the pictures because, well, everything in Greek mythology exists, from the gods to monsters to all of the immortals. Monsters and certain immortals try to kill us because we tend to thwart their plans for world domination, or because they hold a grudge against heroes."

I was speechless. "So, in that book, your introduction, that's like what you actually did?"

She nodded, "Yup, some of it at least."

"You survived Tartarus? Why were you in there in the first place?"

"Oh, that. Um…see Percy and Annabeth fell in, and at the Doors of Death, Percy stayed back to close them. I couldn't accept that he was gone, not without a fight, so I went in through another entrance and we fought our way out through an exit a bit further down, near where the giants were rising."

"Oh wow. So you're the daughter of Poseidon?"

Aria nodded. "Percy's the son of Poseidon, Annabeth's a daughter of Athena, Hazel's the daughter of Pluto, which is Hades' Roman form, Nico's the son of Hades, Frank's a son of Mars, the Roman form of Ares, Jason's the son of Jupiter, the Roman form of Zeus, Piper's a daughter of Aphrodite and Leo's a son of Hephaestus."

She turned to them, "Guys, this is Navya, my cousin. She's mortal, but she and her boyfriend, Kaushik who you'll probably meet eventually can see through the Mist."

She was explaining what Mist was, when the doorbell rang again. She rose in confusion and opened the door. My aunt stood on the other side, smiling.

"Mom! Hey!" Aria exclaimed and hugged her, tightly. That was something else I noticed about Aria. She hugged people tighter now, just a bit, like she was scared they would disappear.

"Hey Ari," her mom said, smiling.

She looked past her daughter's shoulder (Aria was a couple of inches taller now) at the demigods sitting on the floor. "You lot are here already?"

"Yeah," Percy said, getting up, "Hi Mrs. Kumar, long time no see huh?"

My aunt laughed, "Considering I last saw you when you were 13, yeah, you could say that."

"You met him when he was 13?" I asked, "How come I never knew about this."

"Because it happened in secret," my aunt told me, "Percy came to take Aria to her second year at Camp, and I had him promise me that he would try to return her in one piece."

"Well, I did, sort of," Percy said, smiling.

My aunt hugged him and said, "First the disappearing without a trace, then Tartarus? Really Percy? Any idea how worried we all were?"

Percy blushed, "Mrs. Kumar, you were worried about me?"

"Of course we were, you're my daughter's half-brother, might as well be my kid," she replied, "And I thought I told you to call me Rita."

"Right, sorry. Rita, this is Annabeth, daughter of Athena." Annabeth stepped forward and was pulled into a hug.

"And your girlfriend, that's part of the intro dear," Aunt Rita said.

Percy blushed brighter, along with Annabeth, "How did you know?"

Aunt Rita smirked, "I have contact with your mother, boy. Extremely sweet lady."

"I know," Percy said, smiling.

Aria introduced her mother to the rest of her friends. After greetings went all around, we all settled back down and Jason spoke.

"Your daughter's an extremely strong girl, ma'am," he said, "Not to mention a very powerful demigod. She saved all of us countless times on the quest and prevented what could've been the biggest bloodbath in demigod history."

Aria blushed and Aunt Rita smiled at her daughter fondly.

"Yeah," Frank agreed, "We all would've been dead without her."

"Shut up," Aria muttered, smiling, "I would've been dead without you guys too."

They spent the rest of the day describing their quest, laughing and sharing stories of other quests. I realized just how strong of a bond they shared, not to mention, just how insane they all were. This was going to be a long two weeks.

**-**

**Well? What do you think? Let me know in a review! BTW I could use some ideas for some chapters…after all I need to cover 15 days. If you have any, let me know! Thanks!**


	3. Movie Night

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter…Thank you YOLOStories for your review! I noticed I had a good number of reads…but not many reviews **** So, guys, REVIEW. Let me know what you think, give me suggestions! Anyway, on to the story**

**Disclaimer : I'm a girl…so, nope don't own PJO or HoO**

Navya's POV

Aunt Rita left after a few hours, saying that she had only come because she wanted to make sure we were all ok. Before she left, she pulled me aside for a few words.

"Navya," she said, "Are you sure you're ok with them being here for two weeks?"

"Of course," I told her, kind of confused, "What could go wrong?"

My aunt laughed, "With demigods? Quite a lot. But don't worry, even if you get monster attacks, these 9 won't let anything happen to you."

"Oh…uh…ok?" The concept of monster attacks kind of scared me, but I forced it down.

My aunt hugged me and left, leaving me with 9 of the most powerful teenagers on the planet.

"What should we do?" Leo asked, as soon as I closed the door. Everyone was lounging around on the floor, Annabeth leaning on Percy and Hazel with her back against Nico's shoulder and her legs across Frank's lap. Piper and Jason's feet were resting on each other and Leo was lying down, his head in Aria's lap.

"I know!" Leo exclaimed, "We can bake cookies!"

Aria looked at him weird, "Uh, no."

"Why not?" He pouted.

"Because Leo, we don't have an oven."

"You and I both know I don't need an oven to bake."

"Valdez, I like my house in non-ash form, thanks."

"But,"

"Leo! No cookies," Nico cut the son of Hephaestus off, "We do need to find something to do though, at least for a while, then we can all hit the sack."

The kid had a point, it was nearly 7 pm, so in a few hours, sleep would probably be a good idea.

"How bout a movie?" Percy suggested, "We watch, we eat, we sleep. Good plan?" He directed the last question towards his girlfriend with a smirk, who laughed and nodded.

"Yes!" Leo shouted, jumping up, "Which movie though?"

We channel surfed for a while before deciding on Men In Black 2, which happened to be coming on TV. Soon everyone was engrossed in the movie and I slipped out of the room, onto the porch. I gripped the iron railing and took a deep breath of the cool night air. Since we lived on the second floor, you could see the road from the porch. I stared at the occasional car or bike, lost in thought.

"Tough day?" a male voice asked from beside me.

I jumped, startled and turned to my right to find Percy Jackson leaning on the railing next to me.

"What the?" I gasped, "I didn't even hear you!"

He laughed, "Yeah, acquired demigod skill of mine. Comes in handy while stealing cookies from the pantry."

"What are you doing out here?" I asked, trying to calm my racing heart.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said, turning to face the road, leaning his forearms on the railing.

I stared at the son of Poseidon. He was so different, yet similar to Aria, it gave me a migraine. His black hair was windswept, making him look like a surfer, or a skater. His sea green eyes relayed his emotions, even if the rest of him didn't. I could pick out the similarities between the children of Poseidon. Their poise was the same, like they were ready to run at any given second. Their jaws had the same definition, and they had the same aura of power around them, like they could squash you like a bug without a second thought. At the same time, they had a kindness to them, a sense of loyalty so obvious you could see it for miles.

"How did you meet her?" I found myself asking.

Percy looked at me, "Aria?"

I nodded.

He took a deep breath, "It was during my first quest. Annabeth, Grover and I were in a forest and we found her, scared and alone. We took her along for the rest of the quest, because it was obvious she was a half-blood. When we got back to camp, she got claimed and _presto_, I had a sister. She's been a part of most of my quests since then. She was one of the main fighters in the Titan War, and in the Giant War. She kept the Camp in one functional piece when Hera kidnapped me, and got the Roman's to fight alongside the Greeks against Gaia's forces. They fought against each other immediately afterwards, but she couldn't stop that because she was with us in Greece."

"You really care about her don't you?" I asked.

Percy smirked and looked back at the street, "I owe her my life, about 50 times over. I mean, demigods save each other all the time, but she…gods, she took a poisoned dagger for me in the Titan War, and then she walked into Tartarus on purpose, to save me…I don't think 'caring' covers it."

"Yeah, but I'm going to guess you would do the same for her."

"Of course, no question. But, she's 13, and she's saved the world from destruction twice already. The Fates may give me break now, but Aria's got a long time until the Fates move on to new heroes."

I don't know how I found the courage, but I asked Percy a question that I had been thinking of for a while, "How…just how bad is Tartarus?"

Percy's eyes darkened, and he stayed silent for a while before answering. "Its…its horrible. You can't really describe it. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. Its no place for demigods…everything in there is designed to kill you in three seconds flat. And the things that keep you alive are just plain bizarre. If you kill a monster down there, it takes less time to regenerate. And the plain fact is, you don't belong there right? When you're fighting up here, the monster is the invader. But down there, it's the other way around…its…gods."

The great hero's voice broke, and I felt guilty. "Sorry," I murmured.

Percy looked at me and laughed, "No, its ok. I'm actually glad you asked. I Haven't tried explaining it before."

"Oh…uh…then, you're welcome."

Percy laughed again and smiled at me. His smile was so kind, I felt warmed to my core.

"I'm glad Ari has someone like you to come home to," he said, smiling.

"And I'm glad she has a family like you guys," I said. But I doubted my words. This guy had gotten her into so much danger…granted, it wasn't his fault, but still.

"Come on," Percy said, jarring me back to reality, "Let's get back in…its getting late."

And I followed my cousin's brother inside.

**And there's another chapter. Let me know what you think…like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to burn it? Tell me :D Until next time**

**Daughter of Poseidon **


End file.
